


Over The Horizon

by Jesstato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Maybe ill add more characters later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, how does one even tag???, one character has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesstato/pseuds/Jesstato
Summary: "The world is such a cruel place," Changkyun whispered as he looked at the fire in front of him, "I was only created for someone else's benefit not my own.""No, you were meant to be here for a reason Chankyun. What reason is that? Who knows but we will figure it out together. All seven of us." Kihyun told him as he grabbed his hand stroking it ever so gently.≠He wasn't meant to be created. Luckily someone is there to give him a reason to live.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chaptered fic that I actually am going to upload so sorry if it really is bad... cri

The sun was bright. Kids were playing in the grass as parents talked to one another over trivial things. People of any age were strolling around the area and vendors sold their things to happy on-goers. It was really a good day. Kihyun stood by the entrance smiling at the peaceful scenery that took place in front of him. He finally had a chance to be by himself without having anyone breath over him before he debuted as a solo singer. He was proud of his accomplishments as he came so far with his life. 

"One hot dog and a water bottle please?" He asked a vendor as he waited patiently for his food as he stepped deeper into the park after thinking deeply, 

“No problem young man!”  

_ "And this just in an explosion-"  _ Kihyun thanked the vendor as he grabbed his food stopping to hear what the hot dog vendor was listening to. _ "Please remain indoors as we do not know what these giant bugs are." _ Kihyun quirked his brow as the words of giant bugs. He chuckled thanking the vendor as he began to stroll calmy. He didn't get far until he heard an explosion close to where he was and people yelling from the middle of the park. 

"What the-" he yelled out as he saw someone floating above the middle of the park. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with a mint green hospital gown hugging her body loosely. She smiled wickedly before forming some sort of bright light in her hand before pointing it up making a beam that was now being clouded all around. Kihyun stared making eye contact with the blue-eyed girl who grinned even more wickedly making Kihyun shiver. Out of nowhere huge flying bugs- ugly monsters Kihyun would like to call them- of different colors began to fly to the park with horrendous black wings, some only made out of bone. He gasped before running away towards safety trying to see if the girl was there but to his avail, she had disappeared. Scared as he was he made his way through a crowd of people who were trying to run away as well pushing away trying to survive.  

Finally, he was away from danger but continued to run trying to see what he could do but passed by a little girl crying all by herself, yelling for her mommy. He gulped as he saw fat tears slide down her face but not before he saw one of those monsters fly down next to her ready to attack. He continued to run before yelling out a "Fuck it!" before making a quick turn back grabbing the little girl as he got hurt on the side by the sharp leg from the green colored monster as he tackled the little girl rolling with her in his arms. He cried but got up and ran with the little girl in his arms making her his main priority. 

"Help! Someone Help!" He yelled out for him bumping into people who ignored him in his turn. “Is this fucking Karma for me ignoring people?” He muttered as he shushed the crying girl trying to calm her down.

"Young man!" He heard someone call out before turning to the voice. He saw no one shook his head before feeling someone grab his arm making him jump. He then sighed in relief as he saw it was a nurse and they were all in front of the city’s hospital. He was now grateful he went to the park by the hospital now that he remembered as he felt secure and not scared anymore. He gave the person the child before he smiled weakly falling down straight on his face as his legs gave away. He heard shouts of some of the rest of the nurses he presumed before being put on a stretcher. He even heard a similar voice he once loved call out his name before he blacked out due to the blood loss from his wound.

_ "And word has it these monster bugs and certain people who are to be seen in hospital gowns with dog tags have deadly powers that the government had created for war usage against other countries. The plan had so apparently backfired seeing as how these “monsters” are now trying to wipe out humanity as we speak. President Lee said they were supposed to be our prized possession, these “beasts” as he calls them. Those horrendous murderous people! Well, President Lee, your beasts killed almost everyone in the world and are trying to wipe out humanity. How do you feel about that President Lee? How do you feel about that?" _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta read. Sorry.

Kihyun grunted as he tied up a bundle of branches together that he had found on the ground nearby. He looked at Hoseok who smiled and took the wood with him on his makeshift wooden backpack Hyungwon had made for them to make carrying easier. It's been a couple of years since the apocalypse. Three years in fact. Three years of living in good condition in the outskirts of town. Kihyun remembered how surprised he was to see the part where they now lived to be empty from other people. He had no logical answers to why but didn't question it. As long as nothing attacked them he was fine. They both headed back to their small house passing by their little garden of food. Kihyun made a mental note to come to pick out some vegetables out for their meal later on. 

"Oh, you're back already?" They both heard Minhyuk ask as they saw the brown haired boy smiling waiting for them, sitting on the porch with a crossword puzzle, one Kihyun had taken from the store a couple of weeks back just for him. When they had to go out and look for the supplies they had needed and to see how the city was.   

"Yeah MinMin we're back," Kihyun answered as he smiled back. Minhyuk made motions to help Kihyun but Kihyun shook his head stating that this was a man's job much to Minhyuk's cute whining. "Come on. Did you finish knitting your new project?" He asked seeing Minhyuk light up brightly dragging him by the hand after he left the branches with Hoseok, who took them willingly, smiled at both before walking into the house as well. 

As they made it to Minhyuk's room, even though he doesn't sleep there, he grabbed the pastel pink sweater from his unused bed holding it up proudly. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed happily, smiling brightly. A smile Kihyun never wanted to be off his face. "It's for you!" 

"For me baby?" Kihyun asked as he grabbed the soft fabric feeling it as he also began to smile. Minhyuk nodded humming as his cheeks flushed at the pet name. 

"Since it's going to be cold soon I made it for you. So when you go out to town again or just go out to do something you can wear it to keep warm! It even matches your winter scarf that I had made." 

Kihyun grabbed the sweater moving closer to Minhyuk cupping his cheek and stroking it softly as a thank you. "Come on let's go help out in making dinner." Both of them went downstairs, hand in hand, seeing the others playing a board game in the kitchen. Jooheon was whining about Hyungwon being a cheater making everyone laugh at his adorable pouty expression. 

Minhyuk strolled up to them, sitting next to Jooheon hugging telling him it's alright. Kihyun shook his head as he looked inside their pantry frowning. Moving next to the other pantry his frown deepened. 

"What's wrong, Kihyun?" Hyunwoo asked as he snacked on something weird that Kihyun shook his head at him not wanting to know what that was. 

"We ran out of some stuff I was going to use to make some food today. Guess we'll have soup today and I'll come up with an idea of what to do for tomorrow. I want Hyunwoo and Hoseok awake before dawn so we can go hunting for meat unless you wanna do it right now?" 

"Hoseok and I could go by the river in the back and see if we can catch any fishes? If not we'll try to find some food but we'll come back before nightfall." Hyunwoo replied standing up to get ready. Jooheon frowned as he looked at Hyunwoo who kissed him softly saying he won't be long anyway. 

Hoseok grabbed his things too before saying bye to Hyungwon, kissing his forehead softly, who blinked at Hoseok blankly before moving back towards the board game flushing. Minhyuk frowned but started shuffling cards to play with them to keep them entertained since it was his duty. The entertainer of the group since he had nothing else to help in. Kihyun sighed as he went out the back door to the garden grabbing a couple of baskets and some tools he might need.

Going first to the beginning patch of his small (gigantic) garden he pulled out some carrots from the ground- grinning at his proud of his work. He continued to go by which vegetables he would need to make for some good soup and some vegetables for snacks for the rest to munch on when they were bored before walking to the other side of the house- further than the house- to see how his fruits were doing. As he checked an avocado he didn't realize something that he was trying to avoid all his three years of living away from the city. 

He froze as he heard the slight gurgling hissing sound next to him. He looked next to him slowly before jumping away quickly at the launch the monster had tried to pull but ended up falling back from the ladder twisting his ankle wincing at the sharp pain. He heard his name being screamed out be he held out his hand up to stop whoever was watching and coming to help him. He didn't want to get everyone involved in case they had gotten hurt and injured. 

Kihyun had looked more closely to the monster eyeing it quickly. Its legs were black turning into an ash grey as it went down. It was long and connected to an almost oval like insect body, but the end of the body had spikes hanging out along with a ripped wing hanging on its sides. The monster had four eyes that stared at him as if he was looking into his soul. Next was the huge sharp long teeth that foamed green right in the center of its mouth. It was almost spider-like it just outright creeped Kihyun out. It was just disgusting to look at it. He didn't know why they barely came now after all these years but he was scared even if he fought with them a year back which confused him. Maybe back then he wasn’t scared because he was protecting Minhyuk who was injured. As the monster raised one of its sharp legs to attack Kihyun flinched and tried to cover himself from the attack. 

Blinking quickly he realized he wasn't attacked and suddenly looked at a boy who was standing in front of him. He was wearing a torn up black hospital outfit with some gold etched patterns into it. The hems from both of his pants and top were burned away but that's not what caught Kihyun attention. The boy has cuffs with broken chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The wind blew moving the boy's clothes and long hair to the side as the sun was gradually going down. It was as if the boy was from one of those cool anime characters Kihyun used to watch in his spare time when he was younger. 

The boy began to move his left arm up, holding out his fingers before muttering something Kihyun couldn't hear. The monster then squealed before blowing up into red chunks covering the boy and everything around him in its blood. Kihyun heard the boy tsk before looking back at Kihyun. Kihyun felt his breath hitch as he looked at the boy who had most of his face covered with his long hair. Only his right eye was the only thing not covered by his hair. The boy blinked before he turned back to walk away from the scene. 

"W-wait," Kihyun stuttered out as he tried to stand but failed, wincing at the sharp pain. "Who are you?" 

The boy paused before fully turning around to face Kihyun. He inspected Kihyun who felt his body go rigid under the intense stare. He raised a finger pointing it to Kihyun injured ankle. "I fixed it for you. Your ankle I mean." The boy muttered out deeply. Blinking, Kihyun moved his ankle face in shock as he stared at the boy. The boy waited for Kihyun to say something before looking at the people who were running towards them both. 

"Kihyun are you okay?" Minhyuk asked worried as he patted Kihyun body down. Hoseok and Hyunwoo stood on their sides grabbing their guns in case they needed to use it to attack the suspicious boy. Jooheon and Hyungwon stood behind watching the scenes pass by not knowing what to do but still were tensed ready to fight if necessary.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kihyun stopped as he kept looking at the boy. He then focused his gaze on Minhyuk who had tears in his eyes. He went to wipe away a stray tear from his cheek before looking at Hoseok who huffed angrily. 

“He fucking disappeared. What the hell?!” Hoseok exclaimed shocked. “Did anyone see where he went? Did he just turn into smoke or something?” 

Jooheon frowned narrowing his eyes as he walked up to the spot where the boy was standing. He was sure the boy knew he was being watched and knew when to disappear. “Heony?” Hyungwon asked as Jooheon squatted grabbing at what looked like a necklace with a pair of dog tags. 

“I think I’ve seen him before.” He remembered the smirk on the boys face as the wind blew gently before he blinked only to see an empty space from where the boy once was. He held up the dog tags in his hand, showing his friends what they were, “That or my dreams are becoming too real that my mind is now playing tricks on me on every person I may possibly see.” Kihyun got up taking the dog tags in his hand frowning at what was written on it.

_ Im Changkyun  _

_ 01261996 _

_ Subject 0514 _

_ Rank - _

_ Type O _

 

He frowned when the rank number was scratched off before handing it off to someone else to take a look at. “What do you mean by dreams Jooheon?” Kihyun asked as he gave a questioning look to Jooheon.

“I’ll explain more inside. It’s getting dark already and I don’t want to wait and have more monsters attacking us out of nowhere.” Jooheon muttered as he began to walk towards the house. Hyunwoo shrugged following Jooheon inside and Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s hand squeezing it as he took him inside with the others. Somehow he got the feeling he wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear.

 

* * *

 

Stirring up the pot Kihyun glanced behind him. Everyone was sitting down at the dinner table tensing with emotions waiting for Jooheon to speak. He hasn't spoken since he entered the house as if he was waiting for the right moment. 

"I have weird dreams," Jooheon started out as Kihyun began to pour soup into bowls for each one of them. "Dreams that feel too real." Jooheon cleared his throat as he glanced down at his own bowl of soup. "There's this little boy crying for help in this dark empty cold room. He's always either crying or just quiet, not moving at all. He's always chained up to the wall as if the people who put him in there were scared if he would attack them." He paused as he began to shake. "He just looked so sad and was bruised… hurt even. The things they would do to him once they did get him out of the room. They even had to blindfold him so he can feel even worse excruciating pain.

They would break him… gut him… it was just horrible because it was also like if I felt what he had felt. And every night I dream of him getting some sort of treatment but what was weird is that he started healing himself. As if he would and could manipulate himself to get fixed. It was weird. He would even say something at the end of each of my dream before I woke up in cold sweat."

"What would he say Jooheon?" Hyunwoo asked as he caressed his lovers' hands gently and slowly.

Jooheon kept quiet shaking his head. His voice trembled as he stuttered out his words, "Please kill me." 

Everyone in the room froze at the words. What did this mean? No one really knew but they had to wait until they saw him again. Until god knows when. 

"I have a good feeling about this," Minhyuk broke the silence, "A good feeling that maybe this dude will change our lives for the better." 

"Maybe," Kihyun answered back, "But let's not dwell on it too much. Let's finish our food then head off to bed. We have some stuff to do tomorrow morning before winter comes in a couple of weeks." Kihyun ordered taking a bite out of his meal. 

"Kihyun is right. Let's finish and see what happens tomorrow." Hyunwoo added intertwining Jooheon’s hand into his own hand. Jooheon smiled slightly at the gesture before digging into his own food. Hoseok even had to start feeding Hyungwon who was already falling asleep halfway through the story. 

Minhyuk, on the other hand, gripped his spoon tightly as he ate his own food. He had a bad feeling settle in his gut but didn't tell the others. This seems more of a warning sign for him than for the others which frighten Minhyuk to the core. He shook his head and continued to eat his soup before it got cold ignoring the feeling of someone staring at him from afar. When the moment came he'll deal with it but as of now he was fine and didn't need to worry. After all, he had Kihyun and everyone else to help him out. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jesstaeto) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jesstaeto)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jesstaeto) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jesstaeto) if you want too :D


End file.
